


Beginning to Bend

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drug Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: As more is revealed about Leon and Leah's birth they discover that they are unable to create bonds surrounding themselves. Both take a different stance on how this will influence their life... until Leon finally pushes Leah away. And her decision becomes her new goal.
Relationships: Leon Price/Piper Davies





	Beginning to Bend

Leah’s head pounded, she had no idea why she had decided to come. Leon had made it extremely clear the last time she had tried to help him that he wasn’t in need of her. Though that hardly mattered to her, she only wanted to make sure her brother was safe. Piper and Mia had told her that he would be at the party, likely high or drunk… he was both from the looks of it. And he was oblivious to her hints of leaving… not that she blamed him entirely. She had always been the bearer of bad news it seemed. Her latest disappointment had been from Alice… straight from the mouth of a seer.

Shifting her jacket closer she let her eyes fall shut, the bonds and strands of fate from everyone in the room moved into her mind. Hers… and Leon’s… there were none. Besides the single black thread connecting her to him. The sign that they weren’t supposed to exist while the other did, neither of them should be alive. Yet the blood of their father was enough to prevent their death… but not enough to destroy the bonds around them.

Leon had bolted when he heard… years of progress that the both of them had made disappeared when they were told… they had no chance of fixing the damage caused by the split of their souls. Aidoneus had explained it to Nyx as simply as possible… along with the interpretation made of it by Rabia. Their soul being split was not able to have connections that normal souls did… if they weren’t gods… they would’ve likely died. She understood what that meant before it was explained further. The god of love… the keeper of soulmates… and protector of marriage… couldn’t have a soulmate… not with half a soul.

To her it made sense… it didn’t help that she had a promise from the elder god Loki she would never know love. She always knew she was missing a part of herself, something that she would likely never find again. Leah was destined to be alone… no matter what series of events the universe decided. Her soul wasn’t bound to another. And neither was her brother’s. As her eyes reopened she saw the women previously speaking with Leon leave, clutching each other’s arms with a look of excitement. He had promised to meet them after he dealt with her.

“You look uncomfortable _sis_ , but then again this never was your type of thing hmm..? You were more… charity cases and flowers.” Leon’s tone was filled with venom as he let his gaze move from her to the half drained bottle of whiskey next to him. He was attempting to push her farther away from him, to break her… he always did that when vulnerable.

Clearing her throat Leah sighed softly, arms crossing as she watched the sad image in front of her. He had been clean for nearly four hundred years, now… now she was fairly certain that he wouldn’t be if she left him here. And she was also fairly certain that he wouldn’t come with her no matter what she offered. “Leon… I know- I know this is hard- but you have a chance- I know-”

“No I don’t think you fucking do Leah. You never-” Leon stood, towering over his sister as his eyes narrowed. “You didn’t have anything, you got to grow up fucking care free with our aunt. You didn’t know _my_ mother, you didn’t know _my_ family. I get fucking told by our bastard of a father that I can’t have any connections. I don’t fucking get to have a soulmate. I don’t get to have a fucking chance at any shit- and it’s all because of your fucking ass. Your boyfriend died, fucking _boo hoo_. My wife and daughter died, and now what? If I marry Piper- If I take that chance I have no reassurance that our child would live even relatively past that of a _human_. So no you don’t _know_.” His words slurred as he cornered her, not even realizing just how far they had moved until he was done speaking. 

“I- you’re right. I don’t… I don’t know what it’s like to have my spouse or child die… I don’t… know what it’s like to love… but you know what I do know..? I know what it’s like to have my child hate me… what it’s like to wonder if I… I deserve the life I received knowing that my sibling…” Voice cracking, Leah paused. She had always been so calm… so collected. She always took her time to think through her words and process… not now. With renewed anger her eyes moved back to face her twin, swallowing the sad knot in her throat before narrowing her own eyes. “I also know what it’s like to live with the fact that my sibling takes out his emotions on me. And he tries to fucking push me away any chance he gets! You know what? You _won_ Leon. Congratulations I’m done, if you want to kill yourself go ahead. Go right fucking ahead.”

The look of shock on his face faltered as she began to leave, pushing past him and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Lea-” His hand reached for her wrist, only to be slapped away by her own hand as she spun around.

“No- don’t you backtrack like you always fucking do! You have someone waiting for you at home! You have a woman who could care less about the fact that you two will never have a bond! You have someone who wants a family with you! I would kill for that chance. You’re absolutely right Leon, I _don’t_ know how it feels. But I do know that if I had a chance- a chance to even… even know that someone… wanted me… a chance to _try?_ I would take it in a heartbeat. You are a coward.” Leah didn’t feel her legs moving until she was already out of the party, until she was on the roof shaking and crying.

He… letting her wings appear she took off, flying to the nearest high point she could see in the distance. He was right… she… letting her wings hang loosely around her she sobbed into her legs. Aurora hated her… the promise of Loki rang heavy in her ears… she wouldn’t ever find or feel love… she supposed that including her twin brother. The buzz of her phone did nothing to rouse her from her blank stare. Suddenly she understood… why so many gods… were unhappy. It was hell. This was hell.

She hadn’t realized the time passing until the bright orange and pink sky began to fade into view… morning. Leah needed to get home… her dogs… they would need to be let out and… and her garden… glancing directly at the sun she let her thoughts drift directly to a suggestion made by Mia so many years prior… before they knew what they knew now. She could…

Forcing herself to stand Leah finally looked at her phone, missed calls… texts… none of which she was going to answer. Maybe… even if she couldn’t find happiness. Maybe… Leon could.


End file.
